Avatar Goes Hollywood!
by BlckMagik
Summary: Avatar goes Hollywood when the assistant of Shyamalan recruits them for the new live-action movie! A fast, spoofy read that pairs the characters with the real world, bound to contracts that can't be broken! aang katara sokka zuko toph azula ty lee momo
1. Getting Discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. Or the first airbender, mind you.

This was a silly contest entry for my awesome avatar-fan guild full of coughawesomecough people... Anyways... There were three (i think it was three o.O) topics to enter the contest under, and I chose Avatar meets Hollywood XD Enjoy!

* * *

Location: Western Air Temple  
Gaang: Sokka, Katara, Toph, Aang, Zuko

"Okay, so it's my turn to pick our next vacation spot, right?" Sokka sat up and stretched, still perched on the same rock that he had been lounging on all morning.

Katara frowned, "Sokka, we're invading the Fire Nation, Aang is busy learning Firebending, and you want to go on vacation?"

Sokka laughed and shook his head, "Not vacation. Just, a trip to get away from all this work for a little bit."

Toph frowned, picking dirt from between her toes, "Sokka, that's what a vacation is."

Sokka crossed his arms, "You don't have to call it that. It makes me sound lazy."

Katara rolled her eyes, "You _are_ lazy."

"Hey," Sokka jumped down from his rock, insulted, "I happen to be a very active guy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go train." He made a move like he was flipping his hair, then headed off, trying to act manly as he walked.

Katara watched him as he disappeared around the corner, then shook her head pitifully.

Toph turned to face where he had left and jumped to her feet, ready to attack.

"What is it?" Katara asked, uncorking her wineskin.

"Trouble."

"Aiiiyyyeeeee!" Sokka ran back towards them, narrowly avoiding a beam of lightening, and jumped to the ground, covering his head with his hands.

Azula rushed around the corner a second later, followed by Aang, Zuko, and Ty Lee. Katara jumped forward, whipping water towards her, but Ty Lee cart wheeled through it, breaking its path.

Zuko charged his sister, fire erupting from around his body, and unsheathed his swords. Before he could attack, Ty Lee intercepted and hit a pressure point on his leg, causing him to lose mobility.

Aang used this distraction to hit Azula with a wall of air, breaking her soon to be lightening attack on both Toph and Katara. Sokka, finally getting courage enough to fight, ran over to Zuko and stole his swords, then turned to Ty Lee and charged.

Azula was able to burn Toph's feet, disabling her to see, and Toph was out of the game. Before she could turn on someone else a man with goatee, tinted purple sunglasses, and artsy clothing stepped out from behind a tree.

"Cut, cut, _cut!_" he made a chopping gesture with his hands.

Azula, Katara, and Aang stopped fighting to stare at him oddly.

He shot them a fake smile, which he obviously practiced in the mirror every morning, and opened his arms to them, "Azula, darling, baby, try not to look at the camera, okay?"

"Excuse me?" Azula asked him, glaring evilly.

"Yeah, honey," he gestured to a spot in the trees, "when you look over there it's too fake."

"Who the crap are you?" Azula asked him.

"Me?" he laughed, "I'm a director, baby," she glared at him, "That's perfect, that glare, it's perfect."

By now Ty Lee and Sokka had stopped fighting to stare at him, and Zuko had propped himself up on his elbows, still unable to get to his feet. Toph stared blindly, only able to hear what was going on.

"Um, who are you?" Aang asked, "What's a director? And why were you yelling cut?"

The man laughed fakely, then continued in his strange manner and accent, "A director's the boss, baby, so listen up. Katara, you're beautiful, how about we have you fall into the mud?" he turned to Zuko, "Zuko, baby, make sure your shirt gets ripped off to please all your lady fans," he clapped his hands together, "Okay, darlings, let's get this show back on the road."

They stared at him in silence, completely confused.

Sokka frowned, "Why can't my shirt come off?"

The director shuddered, "Oh, Sokka, baby, you're a comedy relief character, not eye candy."

"Comedy relief?"

"Alright, alright, let me explain," he pulled out his business card, "My name is Akiha Hara, but you can just call me Akiha. I'm Shyamalan's assistant director, to say the least. I came here to recruit you for the live action Avatar movie that they're making, based on this cartoon."

"Cartoon?" Katara asked apprehensively.

"Yes, sweetie," he gestured at the scenery, "this isn't real, it's a t.v. show. You guys are drawings. You're entertainment."

Aang frowned, "What's a t.v. show? And what do you mean entertainment? We're drawings?"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Akiha walked over to Aang and placed an arm around his shoulder, "Kid, one question at a time here. T.v. show, it's like a moving picture book, or a play. Only it's not live and people watch it on a screen."

Aang stared at him and blinked, "What?"

Akiha laughed, "Don't worry, it'll all be explained when we get there."

"Get where?" Toph asked, getting shakily to her feet.

"To where the movie magic happens! To where stars are formed! To the place that's famous for making people famous!"

Sokka's jaw dropped, "Hollywood!?"

Katara crossed her arms, "Sokka, Hollywood's a myth."

"No it's not!" Akiha smiled largely, "and that's where we're headed! To Hollywood to make a live action movie about all of this! You'll all be stars! Famous! Admired by fans! And when we enter that world, you'll all be real! No longer drawings!"

Sokka smiled and drooled, "Fame. Fortune. _Girls_."

Ty Lee cart wheeled over to Akiha, "So, I'd be admired by the world?"

Akiha smiled back, "The entire planet Earth, my dear."

"Wait a second," Katara pushed her way in front of him, "you guys can't just believe him! He's making no sense! Plus, look at how he's dressed! It's probably a trap by the Fire Nation!"

Azula frowned, "It's not," she sighed and sat on a nearby stump, crossing her legs, "I have no idea what he's talking about. All I wanted was the Avatar. I already have fame and fortune after all."

"Yes, but darling," Akiha smiled largely, exposing falsely white teeth, "You don't have fame in the dimension I'm talking about. You don't have the luxuries that that world can offer you."

Azula thought a moment, "I'd be playing myself?"

"Yes, of course!"

"And...I get to beat people up?"

He spread his arms wide, "As many times as it takes to get the shot right!"

Azula smiled evilly, "I'm in."

"Me too!" Ty Lee called out.

"Count me in," Sokka patted his muscles, "I'm ready to be loved by girls."

"What about Suki?" Katara asked, trying to coax him out of it.

"Ah, she'll be fine!" Akiha interrupted, "we'll recruit her soon!"

"Well, if Sokka's gonna go, I guess I will too," Toph raised her hand, "I'm in."

Akiha turned to Aang, "What about you, baby, you're the main character, the cherry on the ice cream Sunday, without you, no show."

Aang shrugged, "I guess."

"Great! Welcome aboard!"

"Hold on, I still don't buy it," Katara frowned at Aang.

"Eh, we don't need the Katara character. No one likes her! Without her, ratings will go up!"

"Excuse me!?"

"What about you, Zuko?" Akiha gestured at him and Ty Lee took it upon herself to go relieve his pressure points.

"I guess I'd have a better life there then here," he said, slowly getting to his now usable feet, "Plus, I'll have to teach Aang firebending."

"That's what special effects are for... But glad to have you!" Akiha turned to the group, "So we all ready to go make history?"

"Uh, I didn't say I was in," Katara pointed out.

Akiha shrugged, "We'll find someone else to play the love of the Avatar's life."

Katara pouted in silence.

"Okay everyone, follow me and we'll get you over to the real world."

Katara stood her ground as everyone followed after Akiha. Aang stopped before her and smiled slightly, nodding towards the group. Katara held her gaze, then sighed and gave in, following after the rest with Aang at her side.

There was an obvious air of distrust among the group, but it was cancelled out by the feeling of excitement. Akiha stopped before a strange looking metal ring on the ground. He pulled a key out of his pocket, inserted it into a small keyhole, turned it, and stepped back as a blue glow filled the ring and shot up into the heavens.

He looked at them a moment as they stared back, "Well what are you all waiting for? Get in."

Sokka spoke up first, "What is that thing?"

Akiha rolled his eyes, "Aye, darling, that's a dimension portal from your world to ours."

Azula glared at him, "A what?"

Akiha dropped his head into the palm of his hand and shook it, "Look, baby, it's Hollywood. We've got everything."

"I'll go first," Aang offered, stepping up to the light.

"Wait, Aang, not alone," Katara stepped forward and took his hand, "We'll go together."

Aang smiled in return and together they stepped through. The light glowed red as they entered then fell back to blue once they had crossed over. One by one, the others followed after.


	2. To Hollywood and Beyond!

Author's Note: Okay...totally forgot to update this, heh. anyways, here ya go XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, cartoon or movie, or do I own Shyamalan (or however he spells it.) i DO own Akiha, however. (its fun XP)

* * *

"Whoa," Sokka exclaimed as they were chauffeured around in a limo, "look at that!" he rushed to the left window to point at a tall skyscraper, "and that!" he rushed across the car to stare out the other side, pressing his face up against the tinted glass.

Azula sat in her seat, staring straight ahead out the front window, looking nauseas, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Ty Lee pushed a bag at her.

Zuko sat, cross-armed, and sighed, "This place looks so different from my home."

"Aw, it's exciting!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a smile, "Look at all the colors and lights!"

Azula retched and slammed her hand against her mouth.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, "why aren't you admiring the new scenery?"

"It's just," he shrugged, "I had to leave Appa and Momo behind. He offered me to bring Momo, but I couldn't leave Appa alone..."

Katara smiled, "They'll be fine. We'll be back before you know it. Besides, Haru and the rest are there to take care of them while we're gone."

"Holy Monkey-Rats!" Sokka gaped as a truck rushed past.

"I know that," Aang said in reply to Katara, "I just feel like we're missing a part of our family."

"We have each other."

Katara smiled down at him, and he returned it.

"Wow! Look at that sign there!" Sokka pushed in between Ty Lee and Azula to look out the back window.

Ty Lee turned her head, "Oohh, it's so pretty! And look there--pink lights!" she elbowed Azula, "Look, Azula! Red ones!"

"Can't look," she held her throat, "too nauseous."

Ty Lee, Azula, and Zuko were squeezed on one row in the limo, while Katara, Aang, and Toph pushed themselves together on the other, which faced the first. Sokka didn't have a seat; he just rushed from one spot to another, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the scenes. Akiha sat in the front, next to the driver. Every once in a while he'd open the window separating him from the group and point something out, or explain something new.

"Zuko, why don't you lighten up and enjoy yourself?" Ty Lee asked him.

"Yeah, Zuko," Aang smiled as he and Katara turned to face a pond that shot up water without any bending (i.e. a fountain.)

Zuko shrugged, "I'll be fine, I just need to adjust to this place."

Sokka stared out the tinted window next to Toph, making faces at people in the passing cars, "This is so cool! They can't see me because of these windows!" he turned and shook his butt at an old man as he drove past.

"Look!" Ty Lee exclaimed as the Starbucks logo came into view, "isn't that the place Akiha said we would be stopping at?"

"Lemme see!" Sokka shoved between Toph and Aang, "Hmm, I don't know. Toph, what do you think? Does that awesome building look like the logo?"

Toph frowned, "I don't know."

Sokka squinted, "Does it say Starbucks?"

She gritted her teeth, "I. Don't. Know."

"I think that's the place, we seem to be headed towards it. Hey Toph," Sokka elbowed her, "look at all the parking spaces! All full! Look! Toph, look!" Sokka turned to her arm-crossed form, "why aren't you looking?"

"Gee, I don't know," Toph slanted her brows, "maybe because, _I can't see anything!"_

There was a moment of silence where Sokka turned bright red, "Oh, um, sorry. I forgot."

Toph sighed, "Whatever. Go back to enjoying your precious views."

Complete silence, and then, "Hey, we stopped moving," Azula blinked, not shifting her gaze or moving her head, "finally. Now, _let me off this thing!"_

A few hectic moments later and the group, though oddly dressed, was in Starbucks, getting served coffees, hot and cold, espressos, cappuccinos, and the likes. And also every type of beverage that if it's your first time having such a thing, you might start bouncing off the walls.

See here:

"Foam!" Sokka jumped between Aang and Katara, mouth smeared full of the coffee foam, "I'm rabid! Beware the foam of doom! Ahh! Foam! Foaming at the mouth! Run for your lives! Out of the foaming guy's way! _Foamy!"_

(Incidentally, back on Kyoshi Island:

Foamy: "Thank you sir, for curing me of my caffeine addiction."

Man: "You have done well, young pupil.")

Also see here:

"Azula! Azula! Azula!"

"Yes, Ty Lee?"

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

Azula stared at her and shrugged, "What?"

"No you have to guess! Guess! Guess!"

Azula remained silent for a moment as Ty Lee bounced on her feet, then; "What?"

"Coffee is good! I like coffee! I love coffee! We should get more! More! More! _More!_ Coffee! It's good! More! Let's get _more!"_

Ty Lee smiled largely and after a minute, Azula turned and left.

Onward about twenty minutes...

"Okay, darlings, listen up," Akiha gathered them around the limo, paying no attention to the fact that both Sokka and Ty Lee were being held up by Katara, Aang, and Azula (what did they expect would happen after all that hyperness wore off?) "It's time to head to where the magic happens! Baby, darlings!" he turned, swiping his purple tinted gaze over all of them, "we're off to--" he paused for corny dramatic effect, "the _studio!"_


	3. Making the Magic

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar. There are many different reasons I have given for this. If you feel the need to know them all, look through all my fics. Good day.

lol, chapter 3 of my odd, dumb, idiotic, random, blahblahblah story XD

enjoy!

(oh, and if the German is wrong, forgive me. I used haha)

* * *

Making the Magic

"A little to the left!" Akiha called out, "Perfect! That looks like its actually super high in the air!"

Aang frowned and walked over to his side, "Uh, Mr. Akiha, sir?"

"Yes, yes, what is it?" he replied, annoyed.

Aang scratched his head, "That doesn't really...erm...look like an actual air temple."

Akiha crossed his arms, "Well, kid, you don't look like a real Avatar either, but you don't hear me complaining."

Aang blushed as Katara put her arm around his shoulder, "But Aang's right," she pointed to the temple, "this style is too modernized. The air temples were ancient--"

"Look, darling," he took hold of their shoulders and pulled them apart, "go on now and rehearse your lines."

"But we know what's going to happen," Aang spoke up as Akiha pushed them away, "we were there!"

Ignoring them, Akiha pushed his blue tinted sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and headed off.

"Well," Katara shrugged, "I guess it can't hurt to review..." she pulled the script from her pocket.

* * *

"No way!"

"Darling, please, put them on," Akiha held out a pair of bad imitation Earth Kingdom shoes, "these were specially made."

"No!" Toph grabbed them from his hand and flung them across the room, "I can't see anything in those!"

"But, darling, no shoes is SO last season."

Toph frowned, "I'll show you what else is last season!" With a quick kick of her leg she shot a rock at his head; he ducked just in time, and stormed off angrily.

* * *

"Oh! Look at this one!" Ty Lee held a pink colored princess robe up in front of a mirror, pressing the cloth against her body, "isn't it pretty?"

"Sure," Azula answered without even looking; she was busy pulling fishnet sleeves over her forearms. The skirt she wore was leather, her boots knee-high, and her bodice-like shirt laced up the front.

"Oooooohhhhhh," Ty Lee slipped a pink kimono over her head, "I like this..."

"What are you girls doing!?" Akiha exclaimed as he came around the corner, "those aren't the clothes you were given!"

"No, they're better," Azula replied, her voice challenging.

"You can't just go and wear anything you want!"

"Well, why not?" Ty Lee asked innocently.

"Akiha threw up his arms and rolled his eyes, "Because everything has to be done accordingly!"

"So what's your pitiful excuse for why we cannot wear these?" Azula asked menacingly, glaring at him from across the room.

Akiha gulped as her hands sparked, "Uhh, well, just...you know what? Those clothes are perfect! Wear them!" With a rough forced out laugh he took off, escaping sure death.

* * *

Sokka made muscles at himself in the mirror, "See," he tensed his bicep, "with a little oil my muscles will be shining and ready for my shirtless scene!"

Akiha slapped his forehead, "Sokka, darling, look at Zuko," he pointed over to the bare-backed teen, "that's what girls want to see," then to Sokka's...erm...body, "not that."

Sokka pouted.

* * *

"Mr. Akiha?"

"Aiya, its Akiha! There's no Mr.!" he turned to face Zuko, "What can I do for you darling?"

"This never happened," Zuko pointed to a scene in the last episode of season two, "Katara and I, we never...never kissed or did," he blushed, "that."

"Zuko, darling," Akiha placed an arm around his shoulder and smiled, "this is Hollywood. Nothing makes for a better watch then the Avatar's enemy stealing the heart of the girl he loves."

Zuko blinked, "So I have to do the scene?"

"Yes."

Zuko retched and slapped his hand across his mouth.

* * *

"Okay, okay! Places everyone!" Akiha called from his assistant directors chair when they were ready to film, "Scene one, take one! Action!"

"Sokka! Look there! A glowing iceberg!"

"Oh Katara, you jest. There are no such things as glowing icebergs."

"Cut!"

"What is it?" Katara asked.

Akiha shook his head, "Sokka, what was that?"

Sokka shrugged, "What?"

"Your voice," Akiha frowned, "it sounded too...fake."

Sokka shrugged again, "Okay, sorry."

Akiha shook his head and called out, "Scene one, take two! Action!"

"Sokka! Look there! A glowing iceberg!"

"Oh Katara, you jest. There are no such things as glowing icebergs."

"Cut!"

"What now?" Katara dropped her head.

Akiha shook his own, "Sokka..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you just have an English accent?"

Sokka smiled awkwardly, "English accents never sound fake..."

Akiha rolled his eyes, "Just do it normally."

"Right!" Sokka nodded in agreement.

"Scene one, take three! Action!"

"Sokka! Look there! A glowing iceberg!"

"Oh, Katara, Katara," Sokka shook his head sadly, "There are no such things as glowing icebergs..." he sighed.

"Cut!" Akiha pulled off his sunglasses, "That was too soft! More emotion! Firmer! State it like you know it!"

"Gotcha."

"Scene one, take four! Action!"

"Sokka! Look there! A glowing iceberg!"

"Sie scherzen. Es gibt kein solch Ding. "

"What was that!?" Akiha's expression looked like he was about to explode.

Sokka smiled, "German."

* * *

"Scene eight, take one! Action!"

"Avatar!" Zuko stated, "You're mine!"

"I'll take care of him Aang!" Toph shouted. She ran forward blindly, tripped, fell, and knocked over the set.

Akiha jumped to his feet, "My set!"

"I'm fine, thanks," Toph rubbed her butt.

"What's wrong with you!?" Akiha shouted.

"It's these stupid shoes! I can't see anything!"

"Well get used to them!"

* * *

"Scene one, take thirty-five... Action..." Akiha sighed, bored and annoyed.

"Sokka. Look there. A glowing iceberg." Katara yawned, unable to put any energy into it.

"Katara, you jest! There's no such thing as a glowing iceberg!"

Everyone froze; Akiha sat up in his seat.

"Sokka you did it!" Katara smiled largely and hugged him.

"I did, didn't I?!"

"Uhh..." Aang tapped Akiha on the shoulder, "I hope you didn't need that, because I kind of broke it..." he pointed at the camera which was supposed to have just caught Sokka's correct attempt.

Sokka frowned, face dropping, "I'll get back into position."

* * *

"Avatar! You will perish!" Azula jumped foreword and shot a bolt of lightning out; it caught the place on fire.

"No bending!" Akiha exclaimed, "that's what effects are for!"

The roof collapsed.

* * *

"Scene one, take one hundred and forty-nine. Action."

Sokka opened his mouth, then closed it and laughed nervously, "What was my line?"

Katara slapped her forehead.


	4. There's No Place Like Home

Disclaimer: i do NOT own Avatar. Or Hollywood.

Edit to last chapter: when i was talking about where I got my German, I got it from freetranslation. yeah, apparently fanfiction doesnt let you post links XD

* * *

There's No Place Like Home

Sokka flopped himself onto the couch in their private sitting room, "That was the longest day of my life."

"And the hardest," Toph pulled off her shoes and flung them across the room, "finally! I can see again!" She wiggled her toes.

Aang frowned, "All the scenes were wrong. Nothing looked the way it should have."

"And the lines," Katara held up a script, "they completely changed them around."

"Not to mention they wouldn't let me use bending," Azula stated angrily.

Ty Lee shrugged, "At least I got to wear pink."

Toph turned to Zuko, "What about you? What did you think?"

He shrugged, "It wasn't so bad."

Azula rolled her eyes, "Great. You and Ty Lee can stay here and live together forever."

Zuko glared at her.

Katara turned her attention to Aang, only to see him looking down, "What's wrong?"

Aang sighed, "I just...I miss Appa and Momo."

"I know," Katara went over to him and put her arm over his shoulder, "I miss my dad. I mean, I know he's captured by the Fire Nation and all," at this she shot Azula a dirty look, "but at least back there, we were working on saving him."

"I miss Suki," Sokka mumbled into the pillow he was face down on.

"I miss not having to wear shoes," Toph added, picking her toes, "now there's not one speck of dirt to pick."

Azula smiled evilly, "I miss hunting you guys down and trying to kill you all the time."

"I miss being different," Ty Lee sighed, "here in Hollywood, everyone is so strange and unique that I'm no longer different, or odd."

"What about you, Zuko?" Katara asked him, "What do you miss?"

Zuko shrugged, "Nothing really. I think I could have a pretty good life here."

Azula frowned, "That's only because you have mass numbers of fangirls."

"No really," he shrugged, "life back home wasn't anything great for me to begin with. So life here, well, it's a new start."

The other six stared at him; he stared back.

"Okay, well, Zuko's weird," Sokka stated, then let his head drop back onto the pillow.

"So it's settled then?" Azula asked.

"What's settled?" Aang stood and faced her.

Azula shrugged, "We put aside our differences for now and ban together to get that Akiha freak to let us go home."

Aang smiled, "Deal."  


* * *

Akiha was sitting in his office, going over the script and making changes here and there. He didn't care if the story went too far from its original version, after all, the people wanted certain plot twists, love triangles, and unexpected deaths. Whatever it took to make him money, he'd do. After all, while Shyamalan was out at meetings for the next month, he was completely in control. If he made some changes to the plot, and shot the footage based around that, what was Shyamalan going to do? He couldn't change it back after so many episodes were shot, and he couldn't re-shoot them and waste all that film. Akiha smiled to himself; he was in control.

Or so he thought.

The door to his office opened and Aang and Azula stepped in. Before it closed he could see a bunch of security agents rushing around the room.

"What's the meaning of interrupting me like this?" he asked; his artsy accent was now gone.

There were some shouts and a bang from outside before Aang answered, "We want to go home."

"I'm afraid you can't," Akiha smiled triumphantly, "you signed a contract."

Azula reached forward and grabbed him by the collar, then shoved him against the wall, holding him up so his feet dangled helplessly. Akiha was reminded of the good cop, bad cop act.

"Let us go home!" Azula demanded.

Aang stepped in to add: "Please."

"You'll have to put me down," Akiha said unfearfully, "you are wrinkling my good shirt."

Azula narrowed her brows and lit her hand on fire, burning a hole right through his shirt. More shouts and loud noises were heard from outside. As though reading his thoughts, Azula said, "The other five are fighting your security guards. There's no help for you in here."

"Please, Mr. Akiha, sir," Aang touched Azula's hand and she let him go; he landed on his butt with a thump.

He looked up at the two of them, "There is nothing you can do that would make me let you leave."

"Nothing, huh?" Azula smiled; Aang turned his back so as not to see what was about to happen.

"Hey! Hey what are you doing!? Ow! Ow! Don't do that! No-wait-not that! Anything but that! Wait-that's not supossed to bend that way! Yaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

Aang smiled; it seemed to be working.  


* * *

"Good-bye money," Akiha said solemnly as the last person stepped through the portal.

"Akiha," a man stepped up behind them, "what's this I heard about you changing the script and being so horrible as to make our actors quit?"

Akiha gulped and turned to face his boss, "Shyamalan, sir, I--"

"I'll deal with you later," he said with an evil grin, "for now, I must change the script back, and hold more auditions. Come."  


* * *

"We're home!" Sokka fell to the ground and kissed it.

Toph wiggled her toes in the dirt, "Ah, I missed this."

"Everyone accounted for?" Azula asked. The group looked around at each other and nodded.

"Yep, everything's back to normal," Aang smiled.

So did Azula, but differently, "Good, good," she glanced at Ty Lee, who nodded in return, "Now where were we? Oh that's right," she turned back to Aang, "we were just about to _kill you!_" She lunged forward, hands on fire, and attacked.

Sokka sat up and smiled, "Ah, it's good to have things back to normal."


End file.
